Daala's Revenge
by Skywalker195
Summary: Kyp Durron steals the Sun Crusher, but Exar Kun fails to help him locate Daala. With no one to stop her, she launches an attack that will bring the New Republic to its knees, and could even bring about a new Empire.
1. Daala's Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own nor try and make profit off LucasFilm Ltd or it's affiliate authors.

**STAR WARS**

**Daala's Revenge**

A rouge Imperial Admiral, NATASI DAALA, has lost half her fleet and now attempts one final attack. If successful, she will destroy the most politically important world in the galaxy, CORUSCANT.

Meanwhile, AMBASSADOR FURGAN prepares his forces on CARDIA for a strike against the secret planetoid ANOTH. Prepared to resurrect an Empire of his own, FURGAN seeks the JEDI baby ANAKIN SOLO.

The galaxy is left in a perilous state. LUKE SKYWALKER is left in a coma like state and his most powerful but corrupt padawan, KYP DURRON has stolen the SUN CRUSHER. It will take everything the JEDI and NEW REPUBLIC has to stop the next GALACTIC EMPIRE...


	2. Ashes to Ashes

Chapter One:

**Ashes to Ashes**

**11 ABY**

Coruscant, Imperial Center, the crown jewel of the galactic community for generations upon generations. Whoever controlled it controlled the galaxy, and for that reason, it was usually the prime target during any war. There was a difference this day, as Daala ordered her destroyer's out over the massive ecumenopolis. This was no war, and Daala had no political ideals. _She just wants to destroy things._ That was what Han had said, today it was certainly true.

The two star destroyers sliced through the space lanes and debris fields of Coruscant like giant arrowheads ready to pierce any enemy who might make the mistake of crossing paths with them. Most of the ships that came close were freighters and transports on popular hyperspace entrance lanes, ships that now maneuvered away from the sudden arrival. Daala had personally picked the path for it's popular usage and relatively low debris level, but as _Gorgon's _and _Basilisk's _turbolasers obliterated an orbital satellite and lanced apart a derelict frigate, she felt sorry... sorry that not even one of the Rebel's battleships had come across them yet.

"Commander Kratas" Daala called to him as she observed the rapidly closing planet. "status of Rebel activities?"

He had to check the latest scans and transmissions quickly before responding.

"All forces have been alerted to our presence, but a majority of the fleet lies scattered through out the system. Currently, only one Mon Calamari ship has been mobilized. All planetary defenses are activated however. There are two Golan space platforms between us and the planet, then a deflector shield, then finally turbolasers and ion cannons spotted across the city.

Despite years of constant training she just couldn't hold back the smile. The Rebels were completely unprepared for her attack and would never have time to evacuate. Their planetary defenses where strong, but not designed against kamikaze attacks.

"Configuration and status of their approach?"

"We believe they call those the 'winged' _Liberty_-class. Close to our size but only about three quarters as armed. It is maneuvering to intercept, within firing range in less than a minute."

She spotted the ship gliding up from behind one of the Golan platforms like an eagle trying to fly between the destroyers. Daala laughed in her mind as she heard a beep from the pit, knowing they thought she was caught and wanted to talk first. They would never repeat the mistake.

"Signal _Basilisk_, ignore transmission and fire at will."

A volley of over two hundred turbolasers and ion cannons fired in streaks of blue and green, causing the ship's shields to collapse and small impacted areas to glow momentarily before turning black. The cruiser turned to its side, trying to get the destroyer's weapons in a shielded firing ark.

"Focus firepower on their shield generators," Daala commanded her crew with a smile that turned to a glare as the shields went down again. "take out their command bridge."

"The rebels have deployed multiple squadrons of fighters." Kratas promptly informed her.

"Ignore them," She watched as they approached the planet more and more, the cruiser encompassing almost half the view, now with a hundred growing dots she knew to be the Rebel's versatile assortment of fighters. "throw all power into weapons and shields. I don't care if we have to turn off the lights just destroy that ship!"

Another combined attack from both ships ripped into the ship, laying waste to weapon and shield pods and igniting an explosion that threatened to take off one of its winged sections. The critical strike came only a few seconds later as a heavy turbolaser blast struck the command pod's connecting, sending the tower away it a column of flames and the cruiser sinking out of their paths, gravity causing it to fall inexorably towards the left most Golan II station. Escape pods jettisoned from around the dying ship, but as the stations opened fire and the fighters arrived through the new debris, most got lost between the crossfire. Fighters spread out around them, picking at different sections of the ships with their lasers while the Golans tried to created an opening with their own weapons. _They'll have to do better than this if they hope to have a chance_, she thought as the Mon Calamari cruiser finally crashed into the station, causing power to go out a moment before both were wiped out in a monumental fireball that opaqued the view ports momentarily.

With nothing left in their way, Daala let her gunners pick away at the remaining station and fighters as her ship began to turn around as was already planned. Another beep sounded in the pit.

"Admiral," Kratas addressed her by her formal title. "Captain Mullinore signals he is ready for final descent."

A tear had welled up in her eyes, but she held herself strong. This was the way it had to be done.

"Tell him...when the Empire is strong again, every citizen shall know Mullinore and his crew as the men who made it possible."

Every crew member, Daala included, dropped into silence as they scurried away from the planet. Without having to ask, the view screens changed to show the _Basilisk_'s engines flaring up like a blue giant star and plunging straight for the planet. She knew when the moment came, it would kill every last person on what used to be the center of the Empire. The _Basilisk_ had been fitted with all explosives they could spare, it's hyperdrive prepared to detonate seconds before it would hit the surface. Daala had kept it to herself, an almost irrelevant piece of information, but she'd also picked the impact sight for it being over the Works; there was enough destructive materials yet to be cleared there to destroy half a world anyway.

The silence did not waver, it almost felt like it was treason to do so as they watched the ship pass through the atmosphere, the planetary shield combined with the atmosphere causing even the enhanced shields to fail. They watched as they through everything they had at the ship. It began to break up, Mullinore and the crew were probably already dead, but it didn't matter. When they reached the edge of the gravity well, Daala held up a hand to wait a moment, she had to see it before they left.

And then the explosion came. The initial fireball incinerated everything for almost five miles, then the fire began to spread, which she knew would go three times as far. The shock wave was so powerful it could be seen even from space, pulverizing buildings on the entire continent that had stood for thousands of years. Every light on the planet went dark and that was when Daala finally allowed her ship to exit to hyperspace. Her crew didn't say a word, but it didn't matter, Coruscant was dead.

**This is a short chapter for me, especially a starting chapter. Do you like it? More details? R&R please.**


End file.
